


Midnight Comfort

by TheonnaQueen



Series: Witchy [2]
Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheonnaQueen/pseuds/TheonnaQueen
Summary: Zak gets some help recovering from a lock down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place before part 1 of my Witchy series but can be treated as a standalone.

 

It was dark, of this Zak could be sure. He was also fairly certain that he was in his own bed, in his own house. He was just back from a filming trip and it had been particularly brutal.The house had been infested with demons and dark energy. What Zak was less sure of, was if he was still dreaming. There appeared to be a lump in the bed next to him. It wasn't Gracie, he could see her snoozing at the foot of the bed, beneath this lump. He heart was pounding, this had to be a dream! He didn’t pick anyone up last night, he had gone straight home to bed!

He tried to figure it out, slowly, carefully, he rolled over onto his elbow. He didn't want to disturb whatever was in the bed with him, in case it was a spirit. Whatever it was, it kind of on the small side. He noticed Gracie wasn’t upset, so it was probably not a threat. He noticed that it was wrapped in the afghan his grandmother made, the one that usually occupied the armchair in the corner of his bedroom. It offered a little comfort that the lump wasn’t under the comforter with him. He then noticed the long, dark curls sticking out of the top of the blanket, definitely a woman, he figured. He didn't remember letting a woman in, who could it be?

He slowly reached over to pull the blanket away from the lump’s head. He still wasn’t convinced that it was a real person, the spirits can be tricky.

Carefully, he uncovered the face and breathed a sigh of relief. It was Ana. He was still confused why she was in his bed, but at least it wasn't a spirit’s nasty trick. She appeared to be fully dressed, so he hadn’t tried to take advantage of her. Another relief, he wants to keep Ana safe, even if it means keeping her safe from himself. She had on an oversized sweater, leggings, and even socks. He smiled at this, trust Ana to be completely covered and still burrowed in a blanket, she always complained that his AC was set too low.

“Go back to sleep.” Ana whispered, startling Zak, he hadn’t realized she was awake.

“Why..”

Ana cut him off “I could feel your distress from the other side of town.”

“How did...”  
“You gave me a key to check on Gracie.” At the mention of her name, the dog thumped her tail on the bed causing Zak to smile.

“Why are you…”  
“Because you weren’t settling down when I was in the chair. Now go back to sleep.” Ana commanded “I’ll keep the monsters away.” She finished with a yawn and snuggled back under the afghan.

Zak was glad it was dark, he blushed at this statement but put his head down and closed his eyes. He had trouble actually falling back to sleep, his heart rate was still elevated after thinking he was sharing the bed with a spirit and now he was hyper aware of Ana, despite the considerable distance between them on the bed.

After a while, he gave up trying to sleep and rolled over to watch Ana sleep, now that her face wasn't covered by the blanket. It still felt like a dream. He had been imagining Ana in his bed for weeks, couldn't get that image out of his head, and here she was. He was totally screwed, his little crush was getting harder to hide.

Suddenly, Ana shot a hand out to rest on his wrist that was stretched out across the space between them. “Stop thinking so loud. Go to sleep. Things will make more sense in the daylight.” She finished with a soft squeeze to his pulse point and left her hand where it was on his arm.

He smiled at this and was finally able to settle down. Her touch always had that effect on him. He closed his eyes and whispered “thank you” before he fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning Zak woke up feeling much more refreshed than he usually does after a lockdown. He was curious to know where Gracie went but wasn’t too concerned. It wasn’t until he saw the crumpled afghan in the armchair did the events from the night before come flooding back to him. “I guess it wasn’t a dream.” This was further confirmed when he made his way to the kitchen to find CeCe waiting for him. She was eating what looked like a piece of apple pie. She handed him a note. “Do you let all your one night stands take Gracie?”

“It wasn’t a one night stand” Zak replied defensively, grabbing the note. It read:

_Breakfast is in the oven. Took Gracie to the Museum to let you sleep._

Zak smiled and opened the oven to find what was for breakfast. Ana was right, Zak thought, everything was making more sense in the daylight.


End file.
